


The Story of Our Lives

by veiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, i wanted to make this narusasu but my sibling would not allow it rip, tagged m only because things get rly intense in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiku/pseuds/veiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura isn't unhappy with her life as an average teenage girl—in fact, she enjoys it thoroughly. She has a best friend that many people would die for, is the star of her school's state-championship winning volleyball team, and is loved by every single one of her classmates and teachers. But when a broody and mysterious boy from her past is transferred back into her grade after getting kicked out of a private school for violence charges, his presence begins to throw her off. Is she ready for her world to be turned upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> i dug this first chapter out of the depths of my month-old files and decided to revise it and give it another chance. i wrote the first draft of this almost a year and a half ago, intending for it to be a one-shot that i could gift to my sibling for their birthday. When i showed it to them they gave me the idea of turning it into an actual multi-chaptered fic and i decided to go along with it. after months of planning and replanning and arguing with my sibling over he fact that i wanted to make it sasunaru but they did not, i finally am comfortable enough with my writing to begin publishing it.  
> support and critiquing is welcomed and encouraged! please enjoy :^)

            Sakura sighed as she inspected her hair in the dirty bathroom mirror. Pulling a strand closer to the reflective surface, she exhaled in frustration again. She then gathered it into a loose ponytail and left the room.

            Grabbing her messenger bag on her way out, she scribbled a note for her mom.

_My roots are starting to grow in. Do me a favor and pick up more hair dye. Shade 224, "Cherry Blossom Pink." Thanks, love you._

Adding a comical smiley face at the bottom, she nodded at her work and stuck the paper under a giraffe magnet on the fridge. Sakura caught a glimpse of the kitchen clock. _7:46,_ it read in glowing green letters. She was going to be late. Again. Tripping over herself, she sprinted out of the house.

-

            Collapsing into a seat right before the late bell, Sakura leaned back in her chair and shared a look with the boy sitting in front of her.

            Kiba Inuzuka looked back at her, his mischievous eyes glinting with amusement. "You look snazzy today," he said sarcastically as he tweaked at her nose.

            Looking down at her outfit of a faded Power-Puff Girls t-shirt and dirty sweatpants, Sakura brushed her best friend's hand away from her face. "You shouldn't be talking, dogbreath," she snapped back, her tone just light enough to be playful. "And besides. I woke up late, so I have an excuse to look shitty. What's yours?"

            Kiba replied almost immediately, gesturing at his slouching body that was clad in black skinny jeans and a baggy Three Day's Grace shirt. "Tch. Tough news, princess, but if you haven't noticed by now, you must've never gotten the memo. I look this damn good every day, no matter what time I drag myself out of bed."

            Sakura was about to retort something back at him when she heard their teacher, Mr. Umino, clear his throat. Going through the motions of the regular class schedule, she opened her English book and scavenged in her bag for a pen.

-

            Kiba had been her best friend ever since the fourth grade when he had heroically swooped in to save her from the class bully. Back when he had a face bare of tattoos and he was even more unruly than he was now, back when Sakura's hair was a plain blonde that reached her waist and her forehead was her biggest problem. Kiba had snuck up behind the big red-headed girl that had decided it would be fun to comment on Sakura’s aforementioned problem, and grabbed her shoulders. He had whispered something along the lines of “I’ll tell the principal about you and you’ll get in trouble,” which didn’t seem to be much of a threat. But the girl took it as a cue to apologize profusely and slouch to the other end of the playground. By that point Sakura had been a sniffling mess, and seeing that made her cry even more. She really wasn't a fan of violence, or even fighting back, making her prone to being picked on.

            The boy had then sat down next to Sakura and held out his hand for her to shake. "’Ey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you," was all he said. They had hit it off immediately.

-

            The two kids weren't the kind that intruded into each other's life decisions. One day in the eighth grade, Sakura had come to school with drastically shorter, drastically _pinker_ hair. Kiba had looked at it, shrugged, and said it suited her. He had never asked why she did what she did, and why it was on such a random whim.

            At the beginning of their sophomore year, Kiba had shown up considerably late to Sakura's house with bandages covering almost half of his face. Of course the pinkette was worried, thinking that he had gotten in an accident, or worse, a fight. Surprise and relief filled her system when he led her to the bathroom and peeled off the gauze adorning his cheeks. Instead of bleeding gashes or burns or bruises, there was a fresh-looking scarlet triangle spanning from the corner of his mouth to under his eye on both sides of his face. Sakura studied them for a few moments, turned around, and said, "To each his own story, Kiba Inuzuka" and that had been it.

            Since then, Kiba and Sakura had been deemed the "Fuck the Police Duo" by their other friends. The idea had come from Ino after the two came back from Pein's office with a story of rambunctious misadventure one too many times.

            Ino was also always ranting on about how "cute of a couple you two would be," or "I can see the love in your eyes, just date already!" Of course they had tried kissing a little, but soon after Kiba had revealed a big secret to her. Sakura would laugh to herself because she was the only one that knew Kiba was a homosexual. A very _homo_ homosexual. The kind that make you fake ID's and forced you to go to gay night clubs with them.  

            Giggling slightly at the memory of Kiba drunk, surrounded by men, and dancing on a pole, Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts just as the bell signaling the end of class rang.

            She dumped her book and half-assed notes into her pin-covered messenger bag and immediately turned and slung her arm through Kiba's, pulling him to their next class.

            Pre-cal went pretty uneventfully, with the exception of Mr. Nara yelling at his son to stop napping, and then later for him to stop texting his girlfriend. Shikamaru had replied with a lazy "She's not my girlfriend," that earned a small laugh from everybody.

            Sakura didn't look forward to art class at all, mostly because the girls, and Kiba too for some reason, would spend the hour fawning over their teacher. His looks were almost painfully feminine, and the fact that he wore eyeliner didn't help. His views on art were too extreme in the girl’s opinion, and she just couldn't get past his odd speech impediment. She also cracked herself up that he was obviously so _flaming_ and none of her hormornal classmates seemed to notice they had no chance with the married man.

            The art teacher had insisted that they call him "just Deidara," because he "felt they should all be on a first name basis for the sake of the arts." It should also be mentioned that he had a very weird obsession with explosives. It made no sense to Sakura at all, but it wasn't like it harmed her in any way so she just went along with it.

            Surprisingly, he had only gotten suspended from teaching once, at the very beginning of her freshman year. Sakura remembered hearing Pein scolding him in the hallway as the students filed out from the smoking classroom.

            "You're an _art_ teacher, Deidara, not a _chemistry teacher!_ Where did you even get ahold of that— Or a better question, how did you even sneak those _things_ into the school? _"_ The principal had hissed in a rage as he gestured at the clay that was drying slowly on the walls. What Deidara exclaimed next struck Sakura as a little odd:

            "But art is an _explosion,_ Pein! You know that!" The teacher said it with such passion that it had left the girl feeling a little uncomfortable.

            Fourth period was one of Sakura's favorite classes. For one, the teacher didn't have any odd quirks or pet peeves, and for two, there was never any actual work to be done. Health with Ms. Shizune was usually a fun class— well, except for this semester. This semester was in-depth sex-ed, the awkward kind that no one ever really gets all the way through. Shizune tried her hardest to get it over with quickly, but every few seconds a stray snicker or two could be heard from different corners of the room. Most of them came from Kiba, or even Temari, the studious and reserved blonde. Sakura guessed some people could just be complete closet perverts.

            Sakura's heart went out to Shizune as she stood at the front of the room, spluttering and turning redder every second. That moment didn't last long, though, as Mr. Shiranui sauntered lazily into the room, his eyes scanning the students, then settling on the whiteboard where a very... _detailed_ diagram of the female reproductive system was drawn. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the class again.

            "I thought this was a class of juniors?" He asked slowly as he began moving towards Shizune.

She coughed. "We're just... ah... reviewing some things some of the students have missed in previous years," the raven haired woman said. As soon as Mr. Shiranui got within arm’s reach of her, she hissed at him.

            "Honey, sorry to be frank, but what the _hell_ are you doing here? You have your own class right now, if I'm not mistaken."

            He chuckled at that. "It’s fine, I left them in there with an educational movie. I was bored and decided to visit my..." He pulled Shizune flush against his body. "Favorite class."

            Her face turned even redder than it was before and she playfully pushed him away, seeming to forget for a moment that she was in a class full of minors. "I hope you left them with a history documentary, but I know you well enough that you probably didn't," she said as she began erasing the board.

            Genma sat down heavily on her desk. "I decided on Finding Nemo," he said, his tone completely serious.

            Shizune's hand stopped cold and she quickly set down the eraser. "Wait… you said this was an _educational_ movie? What does that have _anything_ to do with History?" She said as she turned on her fiancé. Her tone was deadly silent. "Finals are coming up, Genma, and you know that. You need to start getting serious about teaching your students, these students"—she gestured around the class of teenagers— "and if they pass in every class besides yours and don't get to be seniors because they don't know basic questions it'll be all your fault!"

            By this point in time Genma had done what he usually did and blocked her out, his eyes beginning to wander over the students again.

            Shizune noticed this and slammed her hands down in front of his face, earning a roomful of nervous giggles from the class. Quickly realizing again that they weren't alone, she whipped around with a tight smile.                                          "Class is dismissed early, students!" she said through her teeth.

            Sakura didn't have to be told twice. She threw her bag over her shoulder and dashed out of the room with Kiba laughing at her heels. Apparently everyone else had a similar mind set, because they all thundered out a few feet behind the duo.

-

            The lunchroom was empty when the two walked in, presumably because of how abruptly cut off their class was. Kiba immediately bee lined toward their favorite food cart as Sakura trudged over to their regular table and sat down.

            After a few minutes the brunette started making his way back over as more students began to fill the room. He set down one of the two trays he was holding in front of her and the other noticeably fuller one in front of himself.

            Sakura looked down at her selection of food as Kiba immediately dug into his pizza with a snarl.

Two apples, chocolate milk, and a peanut butter banana sandwich. Her favorite lunch foods.

            Just at that moment she felt a warmth next to her. Her other best friend, Ino, had gracefully slid onto Sakura's bench, her hair flowing like a supermodel's. Before launching into her usual lunchtime rant, the blonde took the first apple from her friend's plate and bit into it. Across from Sakura, Kiba was already in a deep conversation with Sai, who she assumed had arrived with Ino.

            "So you know how I have chem fourth period, right?" Ino's bubbly voice broke through Sakura's thought process.

"Oh, yeah, why do you ask?" Sakura replied instantly as she picked at her carton of milk.

            "Well, you know that one intense dude that yells about youth all the time? The one on the basketball team?" The blue-eyed girl poked at Sakura's arm excitedly.

            Sakura sighed and pulled at her female best-friend's bangs. "His name's Lee, I think. What about him?"

            Ino suddenly put her hand to her mouth and giggled delicately. " Well..." she leaned in closer and giggled again.” He burned one of his humongous eyebrows half-off when he was mixing something today."

The pink haired girl shot up in her seat and looked around the lunchroom.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankurou, Temari, and Gaara filled the table adjacent to theirs. To Sakura's right was the two resident loners, Naruto and Shino, and beside them, Lee was sitting at a table with TenTen, Neji, and Hinata.

Surely enough, one of the black furry worms on his forehead was half-missing. Sakura snorted loudly and pulled her head down as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

            "And oh my god, you should've seen Hinata's reaction. The poor girl actually started _crying_ ," the blonde said as she chuckled.

            Sakura let her laughing subside and the girls started talking about other subjects.

            A short amount of time later after Ino and Sai had skipped off to the bathroom to fix their hair, Sakura got a dangerously charming idea. Just as she was about to open her lips and ask Kiba, her best friend stole the words out of her mouth.

            "Wanna skip?" was all the tattooed boy said.

            "Hell yes," was her simple response.

            There were no people in their immediate line of sight, so Sakura and Kiba could slip out unnoticed. He took their picked-through trays and deposited them on the trash conveyor as she wiped down the table. When the brunette came back Sakura secured her arm in his and pulled him towards the hall.  They ran down the empty hallway hand in hand and made as much noise as they could.

            Kiba held the door open for the pink haired girl in mock kindness.

            "Milady," he said in a deep voice as Sakura slapped him and pulled him through the front doors of Ōtsutsuki high school.  


End file.
